When they keep kissing again and again
by youdontneedtoknowmyname13
Summary: This scene is from Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. Elavan smut. What happens when they keep getting the kissing scene wrong? What happens when they keep repeating the kiss again and again and again? Read and Review (:


**Hey! I want to try another smut. Enjoy (; ELAVAN SMUT.  
**

* * *

Liz and Avan are currently shooting the last scene for Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. Yes, it's the most awaited kissing scene of all the Bade fans. They have been doing it for quite some time now, but Dan thinks that he still hasn't gotten the perfect shot for it. This results for them to repeat the kissing scene again and again.

''Come on Avan and Liz! A little more passion for the camera.'' Dan ordered them to do whatever he thinks will be better for the scene.

''3..2..1..Action!'' Then Liz and Avan both leans forward to meet each others' lips. They captured the lips of each other perfectly as if they were made for each other.

Both of them feels the now common sensation of butterflies filling their tummies. By this time, both of them are probably aroused for the repeated kissing scene. They both feel that they exerted more passion for their kiss. It's quite obvious that even though it's tiring for them to kiss again and again, they both enjoy what they are doing.

''And... CUT!''

''Liz and Avan that was good, but not great! More handsy action and put more love into the kiss.'' Dan ordered once again.

''Uhm Dan, Can we like sit for a while? We've been standing here for about two hours already.'' Ariana politely asked.

''Sure. See Liz and Avan, we've been doing this for about two hours already! Please try to make it better.''

''Alright.'' Avan replied.

''We'll try.'' Liz answered.

''3...2...1..Action!'' They leaned in for about 14 times for today, which means they kissed each other for about 14 times for today already. This also implies that the obvious bulge forming from Avan's pants are easily seen while Liz can feel herself dripping wet.

They started moving their hands everywhere. There was even a time when Avan almost grabbed Liz's butt. Almost though. Finally, after 14 kisses that they shared today, Avan started to deepen the kiss. He darted his tongue inside Liz's Mouth and explored it. Liz granted him entrance as they both closed their eyes from their movements. Avan's hand settled on Liz's waist while Liz's hand remained on Avan's face, cupping it. And just when they were so caught up in the moment...

''CUT! Great scene everybody! That was what I was looking for! Good job!'' Dan congratulated everybody for their efforts.

''Liz, Avan, Good job! Finally, after two dreaded hours! Everybody change up and you can all go home!'' Dan acknowledged Liz and Avan's efforts.

Avan headed straight to his dressing room while trying (failing) to hide the huge bulge that formed in his pants. Without him knowing, Liz followed him in his way to his dressing room. He entered the room while Liz's slowly enters the room, not letting Avan know that she entered. Avan sat on a chair while unbuckling his pants.

He then stopped when he felt a pair of hands settled on his shoulders. He tensed up from the sudden feeling. The hands started massaging him slowly and lightly. Then It started to go a bit lower, maybe just about his chest. Avan dared to look back to see who is doing this to him. He faced back and saw Liz.

''Liz?! What are you doing here?'' Avan asked as he faced front again.

''Hmm, Avan You see I have a problem.'' She whispered in his ear in the most seductive way ever.

Avan gulped and replied. ''Y-yeah? What's it about''

''After all the repeated kissing scenes, I. Feel. So. Horny.'' She whispered then again as seductive as she can in his ear.

Avan's eyes widen from what he was hearing and his little friend (not so little) tensed up. ''H-hm ye-yeaah?''

''Yes. And I want you to do something about it.''

''But Liz I don't just have sex with anybody.''

''Oh.. Sorry then. Just forget that I even mentioned anything.'' She said as she turned her heels and opened the door.

''No! That's not what I mean'' Avan said as he grabbed her wrist. ''I mean I don't want you to be _just anybody_ for me.''

''What are you trying to say?''

''Let's do this the right way. Liz, will you be my girlfriend first before we have sex so you'll not be _just anybody_ to me?'' He said as he smiled widely and grabbed both Liz's hands.

''Yeah! Of course!'' And then things happened fast. The door was shut close and Liz was immediately pressed on it. Lips were attached and Avan's shirt was instantly off. Avan's hands explores every inch of Liz's only bare skin. He knows his boundaries, limitation and when he's taking it too fast. Liz took the first step on deepening their kiss but Avan was the first one to enter Liz's mouth. He took his time in exploring her mouth because he wasn't given enough time a while ago. Suddenly, Liz pushed off.

''I... need to.. breath'' Liz muttered as she pulled off Avan.

''Sorry, I was just so caught up in the moment.''

Liz nods as she pulled Avan head to her and their lips crash once again. This time, Avan moved his kissed to Liz's neck. Sucking, kissing and licking everywhere, making sure to leave a mark. Liz moans in pleasure as Avan smiles while continuing whatever he is doing.

They part for just a second to remove Liz's upper clothing and remained on her bra. She started doing the same on Avan's neck as he just throws his head back in pleasure.

''Oh, so you like this spot over here?'' Liz managed to ask.

''Y-yess.''

Liz continues sucking and licking Avan's neck as his hands starts sliding up and down her back and playing with her bra clasps. Avan releases a low moan from the pleasure that Liz is giving him. He starts to play with her clasps more. Liz got the message and took the step of removing it. Once the bra was gone, Avan took his time admiring Liz until he can't stop himself from massaging both of her boobs at the same time. His manhood was so hard that it could probably burst any moment now.

Avan starts to put one of her breast inside his mouth. He toys with it with his tongue as Liz just moans over and over again. Avan massages the untreated breast and later shifts to it and massages the other one. Liz love the pleasure that Avan is giving her. She reaches down to Avan's manhood and just when she touched it, it grew harder. Liz almost laughs on her impact on Avan. She slides her hand up and down his manhood to tease him. She then unzip his pants and allows it to fall on the ground. He takes a step forward to get rid of his pants.

Avan moves Liz to his couch and lays her down. He unbutton her jeans and pulled it off. Liz was only left with her panties and Avan with his boxers. Liz slids off her panties as Avan slides his boxers off.

''You ready?''

''Yeah. I feel so wet!''

Then he enters her and she yelps from his movement. Avan gave Liz some time to adjust to his size. When Liz nods to show that she was ready for him to move, he slowly moved in and out of her. Moments later, both of them feels the need of speed and Avan senses that and moves a bit faster that before. He kisses her neck as she moans from all that is happening.

''Yeah. So gooodd. Oh gosh yes!'' Liz manages to say, well scream.

''So wet, so tight! Feels greaaaat!'' Avan screams back.

A couple more thrust and both of them achieves their climaxes. He lays beside her on the couch. They spend some time starring to each others' eyes.

''I've always been captivated by you.'' Avan tells Liz.

''Thanks..''

''I wanna tell you something..''

''Yeah, what is it?''

''I wanna tell you that I've always liked you Liz. I mean ALWAYS.''

''Then why didn't you tell me anything?''

''Because I was scared of risking our friendship in case you don't feel the same. I know, I'm a coward.''

''It doesn't matter anymore.''

''Yeah. I guess so. I love you Liz. You're the best girlfriend!''

''I love my boyfriend too!''

* * *

**Don't know which one is better.. The bade smut of this elavan smut. What do y'all think?  
**


End file.
